Animaniacs: season 6 episode 1
by strong man
Summary: M/M contact: Summery is that Runt, Rite & Button, Minerva were surfing having a great time but the two got separated, can they survive being on their own and will they ding each other?


**_This is my very first fic of the animaniacs...just to let you know I never watched the show but I did see some characters that are good-looking _**

_**Pairing:** _Runt/Buttons/Wilford, Rita/Runt, Button/Minerva

**_Type in e621 in the search bar then type in animaniacs them click on Runt and you'll see him and Button in human-animal form along with Rita, one reviewer said that Runt and Button could possibility be a couple...my reaction was like "I thought that I was the only one"_**

**_I own nothing...all rights go to their original owners_**

**_Genes_: **_Sexual Contact, Comedy_

**_The characters you see before_ _you will be humanized _**

**_WARNING:_ **If you have a problem with others liking gay pairings, don't review or I'll block you and the comment will be deleted. If you hate then it's only gonna make me stronger so bring it one

**_Rating: _**M

**_Date:_** July 30

It was a hot summer day at the beach, Rita and Minerva were on the backs of their boyfriends back while they were surfing big waves

Rita:" Oh...Runt, you ride this wave like a beast" She said rubbing his cheek

Runt just smiled at him before racing up to Button

The German Shepherd looked beside him and saw his pal

Runt:" Hey...Button" He said looking directly at him

Button:" Runt...buddie" He said with a smile

Runt:" How're you enjoying the vacation so far

Button:" It's going great...nothing can ruin this day

Suddenly a huge title wave came in towards them

Button's eyes came out of his sockets and he screamed like a chicken then dove into the water

Minerva:" Coward"He said while rolling her eyes

Runt didn't want his cat friend to die from drowning so he jumped in after him

Rita:" Men" She said crossing her arms and shaking her head

Rita actually bring a cat doesn't like to get wet so she jumped onto Minerva's head

Minerva was complaining about how she couldn't see and whatnot until the wave classed with them then swept them away leaving two of the boards to be smashed to bits

Soon after the wave the two dogs popped out of the water then they looked around calling their names

Saddened as they could be, they see now that they were all along in the middle of nowhere

Runt:" The beach must be hundred's of miles by now" He said while putting on a sad face

Button was sad because not only that he lost his true love but his friend was frowning so he cuddled up to him and buried his head in his neck making Runt feel better now to mention that his body felt warm from the head down so without him knowing he scooted his body closer to him which made him look up

Just then both dogs felt something underneath them, they looked down and saw that they were popping boners then looked at the other's eyes

Runt and Button smiled then it went away

The stupid dog wrapped his paws around the German Shepherds

Runt:" What were you doing with that rat...anyway" He said while his toung was hanging out

Button very well knew that his buddy was dim-witted but he understood and smiled

By that gesture Runt with his simple mind intently knew that the German Shepherd liked him and I mean really liked him

Of course he didn't know a thing about Minerva and Runt didn't know a little thing about love or relationships

Since Button was thought how to love by Mindy, he could teach his buddy the same thing

Runt:" We have to-

He was cut off by a very passionate kiss by the Shepherd then slowly pulled away and looked into his eyes

Runt due to not knowing about relationships also didn't know what the word gay meant but he can learn

Suddenly the two found a raft just sitting in the ocean

Runt:" A raft...come on Button" He said trying to do the dog-paddle but the due to his simple mind, he didn't learn how but Button did and he was willing to teach his possible boyfriend

The German Shepherd got behind his back and guided him though the steps

Button showing him wasn't working that well so he tried a new objective, he decided to guid him with his body so he went under the water and appeared in front of Runt then pushed his legs back

Runt did the same as him and they were off to who nows were

While they were making progress together Runt still had the boner from before and wondered if this is what sex is like, as if he wondered anything

Soon, Button spotted an island far away and told his friend but he felt snoring, it was the sheep dog sleeping with drool running down his back

Of course he was a dog himself so he was used to this treatment

Meanwhile, Minerva and Rita were washed up on land

Rita grunted awake and opened her eyes to see only blindness then looked at her friend, crawled to her and shook her shoulder to wake her

Minerva also grunted awake and looked at around

Minerva:" Goah...are we in heaven" She tought

Rita:" No, we're back at sore" She explained

Minerva:" Oh...sorry, do I know you?" She said looking at the cat

From that comment, Rita feared that the wave must of hit her brain-cells and that she can't remember anything so Rita pressed the rewind button back to where they just first met but she had to get her inside so she can recover

The cat told her that she was a friend then once the mouse was calm, she picked her up in her arms

**_Pew...finally got this up, btw like I said I have not seen the show so I messed up...just bare with me_**

**_If you're wondering, Wilford will be in later chapters_**

**_Also I know a lot about dogs_ _so I know their breed type. _**_Btw**, I did my research plus what I just were called ****anthropomorphic**** animals**_


End file.
